Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Witch) - EdukayFUN
Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Witch) - EdukayFUN is a special holiday video, and part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The story takes place in five acts. The first act opens to Witch Johnny entering the kitchen. He notices a jar of sugar between a collection of ingredients commonly used to concoct various potions, and some peanut butter. Johnny seizes upon the sugar jar and proceeds to munch upon its contents, an insolent and delinquent act that is prohibited by Witch Papa. Witch Papa then enters the kitchen, and, observing Witch Johnny in possession of the sugar jar, initiates an interrogation of his recent conduct. Witch Johnny professes his innocence, but Witch Papa is not persuaded by Witch Johnny's testimony. He impeaches Witch Johnny's honesty, but Witch Johnny clings to his story. With his questioning rendered impotent, Witch Papa switches tactics and compels Witch Johnny to open his mouth, so Witch Papa can establish Witch Johnny's culpability in the matter. Caught dead to rights, Witch Johnny cackles insolently and swallows the entire jar of sugar in one gulp. Witch Johnny's brazenness incenses Witch Papa, and he charges after Witch Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, signalling his urge to deliver a merciless beating upon Witch Johnny. The ensuing frenzy impels the kitchen miscellany to clamor about, ratcheting up the hysteria to a state of sheer bedlam. In the second act, we see that Witch Johnny's dissembling has not weakened Witch Papa's resolve as he pursues Witch Johnny's connection to the missing sugar jar. Witch Johnny swears no involvement, seemingly unconcerned by the knowledge that Witch Papa clearly witnessed him furiously gobbling down the sugar jar just moments ago. Witch Papa presses on with his questioning, but Witch Johnny vehemently rejects the allegations. Left with no alternative, Witch Papa calls on Witch Johnny to open his mouth so he might verify for himself the truth of Witch Johnny's claims. Cornered, Witch Johnny laughs insultingly, then burps the sugar jar lid out at Witch Papa, hitting him in the head. Witch Papa takes umbrage in Witch Johnny's contumeliousness. He resorts to chase Witch Johnny around the kitchen, his arms outstretched before him, outwardly expressing his inner desire to inflict grievous injury upon Witch Johnny. The commotion incites discord in the surrounding kitchen causing the oven, fridge, and cupboard doors to fling wildly open and shut. Assisted by a brief magical intervention, the cutlery drawer disgorges its contents into the air, landing in Witch Johnny's mouth. Without hesitation, Witch Johnny swallows the whole lot. The third act presents Witch Papa subjecting Witch Johnny to a withering investigation about the missing silverware. Witch Johnny employs a strategy of deceit and swears blamelessness, but Witch Papa is not so easily convinced, having clearly observed Witch Johnny guzzling down the silverware not long ago. Witch Papa admonishes Witch Johnny to amend his testimony, but Witch Johnny continues to prevaricate. Witch Papa finds Witch Johnny's defence uncompelling, and urges Witch Johnny to open his mouth so to as reveal the veracity of his claims. Realizing he has nowhere left to turn, Witch Johnny laughs dismissively, then burps out a fork at Witch Papa, sticking him in the head. Unable to contain his anger, Witch Papa scrambles after Witch Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, illustrating his intention to condemn Witch Johnny to an agonizing physical violation. A riot of uncontrolled anarchy ensues as Witch Papa races after Witch Johnny. The disturbance induces convulsions in the kitchen cabinetry. A transient magical effervescence unlocks a cupboard door, releasing eight toads into the kitchen, which join in the melee. The toads suffer a tragic outcome as they all accidentally jump into Witch Johnny's mouth, who gulps them down without a second thought. The fourth act devotes itself to Witch Papa deposing Witch Johnny over the fate of the toads, which have vanished without a trace. The severity of the matter is underscored with Witch Papa's eyes briefly transforming into toads. Witch Johnny certifies to Witch Papa that he is free of any offense in the matter, a preposterous claim, given that Witch Papa spied Witch Johnny recently stuffing his face full of toads. Witch Papa suggests Witch Johnny may be engaged in an act of perjury, but Witch Johnny maintains that his testimony is beyond reproach. As a last resort, Witch Papa implores Witch Johnny to open his mouth to search for evidence of the missing toads' remains. Checkmated, Witch Johnny laughs derisively, then burps out a pair of toad's eyes onto the kitchen floor. Witch Papa, consumed with rage, invokes a magical spell that transforms his eyes into toad's heads, and his body into a toad's body. Witch Johnny matches Witch Papa's incantation, and is similarly transformed. Now inhabiting their composite forms, Witch Papa sets off in rampant pursuit of Witch Johnny. In the final act, Witch Johnny breaks off the chase and resumes his original form. Stretching his arms towards Witch Papa with his mouth agape, he casts a magical spell in an attempt to eat Witch Papa; however, Witch Papa, having also returned to his original form, anticipates Witch Johnny's cannibalistic intentions, and casts his own magical spell, empowering him to intercept Witch Johnny's attack. In an ironic and unexpected twist, Witch Papa ends up eating Witch Johnny. The darkly disturbing final scene shows Witch Papa laughing remorselessly at his deplorable act of filicide. In a troubling and sinister ending, he burps out Witch Johnny's witch's hat towards the camera as the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as Witch Johnny (disputed) * Papa as Witch Papa (disputed) * Pigs as Toads (disputed) External Links Johnny Johnny yes papa (Halloween Witch) - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows